Blood of a Hero, Blood of a Monster
by Tenzou Urameshi
Summary: Ryuunosuke Ren has lived all of his life with the knowledge that he is the heir to the legacy of the Legendary Hittokiri Battousai, and that he will never be seen as anything more than a Half-Breed Mongrel, OCxMizore, Doesn't Follow Canon Story, at all.
1. The Left Handed Thrust

Author's Note: This is my first story, and an AU Cross-Over between Rurouni Kenshin and Rosario + Vampire, with elements of other stories. I will admit that for the starting Arc the OC, Ryuunosuke Ren will seem OP and like a bit of a Marty Stu, but as soon as the main story picks up, and the rela antagonists start showing up I promise that that will abruptly and violently change, so without further Ado, I hope you enjoy Chapter 1 of Blood of a Hero, Blood of a Monster!

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin, Bleach, and Rosario Vampire do not belong to me. And sadly they never will, *Crai* I claim no ownership and gain no profit from this.

* * *

The Left-Hand Thrust

"Gatotsu!" the rugged voice pierced the air as the figure lunged, a single hand upon the bottom of its crimson Katana's hilt, the black-marked serpentine dragon that adorned the blade seeming to almost roar in elation as the weapon pierced the Ayakashi's side, a gout of blood erupting from the back of the Ogre as it swung both hands down to grab the forearm of the Onmyoji's sword hand, squeezing it "You damned Half-Breed Mongrel! Why won't you just DIE?" it snarled, grip tightening as the sound of bones cracking filled the air.

Gold-Slit eyes narrowing, the 'Half-Breed Mongrel's' wrist pivoted, causing the eyes of the Ogre to widen "H-How? That's not supposed to be Possi-" he managed to get out, before his grip was broken by the knuckles of the Onmyoji's free hand, silent as the Ogre stumbled back, clutching it's now shattered arm.

"H-How did a Half-Human rat like you injure me? I am a Pure-Blood! An Ayakashi! A Mongrel like you could never-!" he roared out, raising both arms to the sky, though the broken arm lolled to the side.

"'Aku Soku Zan' Swift Death to the Evil, this is the Juppongatana-Ryu's Philosophy, the Truth of the Way of the Ten Swords. Can you deny it?" He intoned this as he dropped into the stance of his Gatotsu once more, both knees bending and his ruby-red Katana held by the end of the hilt, the tips of the fingers of his right hand resting against the back of its head.

"Once more, Gatotsu!" he snarled out the last bit, lunging forwards, and striking out with his blade, the tip driving through the chest of the Ogre and tearing into its heart, drawing a final agonized cry as it fell back, his blade drawing from it, and flicking once to clean it of the Ogre's blood before returning the blade to its sheath "Aku Soku Zan, Rape, of mind and body both. Is the darkest sin of all, may you rest without interruption, Ayakashi." He murmured the short piece before turning on his heel, leaving the traumatized female to gather herself, eyes closing beneath the crimson sky of the Ayakashi's Plane, breathing in the Youki-Infused air deeply.

_-+-0000-+-_

Ryuunosuke Ren was what many would call a problem child. He was particularly infatuated in the American music genres of 'Metal' and 'Hard Rock', and prone to picking fights with those around him when in the Human or Ayakashi worlds. Despite this, it did not in any way detract from the fact that the teenage boy possessed a powerful moral compass, and embraced the philosophies of his family's swordsmanship styles openly and fiercely.

'Aku Soku Zan', Swift Death to the Evil was the first and most important of these Philosophies.

Followed by the much less rigid 'Defend the Weak', derived from the clash his ancestor Himura Kenshin had undergone with the warlord Makoto Shishio, arguably one of the greatest swordsmen to ever live, and a powerful Social Darwinist who believed that the weak existed only for the purpose of serving the strong.

The third and final of the Juppongatana-Ryu's three philosophies was simply 'Respect for true Swordsmen' a philosophy shared by all of the styles past practitioners', and those who had entrusted their swordsmanship styles to it.

In the following of all three of these, and the physical application of his style, Ren could be described as little more than a Genius Child Prodigy, and though he had yet to master the final steps of the style, and the more advanced techniques that once comprised the Hiten-Mitsurugi Ryu's final stages, this was expected for a youth of only 16 years old, considering all of the other techniques that the style had integrated.

The boy's hair fell to just below the height of his shoulders, dulled-red locks pulled into a tail reminiscent of that his ancestor Kenji bore, and Kenji's father before him during his youth. With bangs falling to the edge of his brow just above his eye-level, and to the line of his jaw on the sides, Ren's eyes took the shape of predatory slits of a glistening gold above the bandage wrappings which covered his face from the bridge of the nose, his skin a pale, ethereal white.

His body was enwrapped in bandages from the bridge of his nose down, covering the entirety of his form below reaching until the first knuckle of each hand, and covering to just above his ankles. Atop the bandages rested a crimson-red Yukata to match the sky above him, with ebon-black flames licking along the hem of the cloth, and encircling the ends of his sleeves around his wrist, a Serpentine Dragon of matching black bursting from the flames and encircling his torso twice, before ending with its maw perched upon his right shoulder, whirling around from the left. Held tight to his form with a sash of matching black, the robe-like garment sat above the plain black Hakama he wore, and the crimson skate-shoes he wore, having absolutely refused to garb his feet in the traditional woven sandals.

Raising a hand to brush a stray bang from his sight, the Ryuunosuke rose his gaze to the sky, having reached a cliff-face and perched himself at its edge "This is the last summer I have then, before I'm locked away in that institution…" he murmured, resting the back of his hand against his brow, jaw tensing beneath his bandages, and the hand drifting down, two fingers tucking into them over his cheek, before pulling out and swinging around to slam against the thin air "Sometimes…I wish you were here, Kenshin-San, instead of back in the Meji Era... Saito-San, Sano-San. Any of you, just to give me a purpose, tell me…who I'm supposed to be." He murmured to himself.

Drawn from his reverie by the oncoming sound of a struggle, the clenched and swung around, grasping the hilt of his blade as his eyes narrowed, ears twitching at the sound. The voices of a young girl, around his age he'd guess, and an older male…Ren didn't like this.

"N-No! I don't like this! This isn't what I wanted when I said I loved you!"

"You said you loved me! This is the ultimate act of love, so were you lying before?"

"No! I loved you so much then! I just…You're acting so different now and I'm not sure if I feel the same-"

"Love isn't something that just disappears like that! You lying little-!"

The voice was cut off as Ren's decision was made, blurring into movement, his crimson-clad figure appeared between the advancing Gym Teacher and the Yukki-Onna who shrunk back in fear, face paled further than even normally seen from her race.

"What the- You Brat! Who do you think you are, barging in like that?" The older man snarled, hands clenching into fists as the Half-Breed Onmyoji glanced over his shoulder, seemingly ignoring the aggressor as he questioned the girl.

"Are you alright, Yukki-Onna-San?" He asked, voice surprisingly empathic when compared to his earlier speech to the Ogre, earning a frightened nod from the girl

"Y-Yes…"

"Very well then. Aku Soku Zan, Swift Death to the Evil. Defend the Weak. These are the first two principles of the Juppongatana-Ryu; the first of its three Philosophies…Your life is forfeit." He stated, returning his gaze to the male before him, hand straying towards the hilt of his katana.

Reacting instantly upon hearing the boys words, the older man's left arm shot out, tanned flesh erupting into a sea-blue tentacle which rippled towards the Ryuunosuke, his Katana flashing out of its scabbard, the angle of the blade scraping against the edge of its scabbard, the weapon burst into a haze of flames, ripping length-wise through the blue tentacle in a spurt of blood which sprayed along the ground, and Ren.

"Ichi no Hiken: Homura Dama!"

Shaking his head once to clear his eyes of the blood spray, the Half-Breed dashed towards the hastily transforming Kraken, an angered cry tearing from his masked lips as a second, unseen tentacle blindsided him, tossing the Onmyoji's form tumbling across the ground, slamming into one of the gnarled, leafless trees that populated the coastline of the Ayakashi's world.

Hefting his blade, Ren thrust it before him, tip digging into the approaching tentacle and sending it careening to the side, over the cliff-face as a cry of pain escaped the man's lips.

"If I can't have you Shirayuki, then I'll drag you down to the depths of the ocean! You! Are! Mine!" the Kraken snarled, scooping up the stunned Yukki-Onna with a cry of shock from the girl as he began to descend the cliff-face, drawing a snarl from Ren.

"Not a chance! Hitotsume: NADEGIRI!" Came the feral growl of the Ryuunosuke as he leapt from the edge of the cliff, Katana slung into its sheath, and his right fist cocked back, the bandages that enwrapped the arm and the sleeve of his Yukata seeming to simply shred away along with the bandages that enwrapped his face, revealing an Ebon-Black tattoo enwrapping his arm, the Serpentine Dragon's tail starting at his shoulder, and spiraling down until it reached the back of his hand, the maw placed there and his strong, defined Jaw, the side of his face marred by an X-Shaped mark, darker than the rest of his ethereal pale flesh. The clenched fist flew forwards, slamming into the body of the Kraken, and a slew of gore erupting as a perfect circle, 6 feet in diameter simply blew out from its body, the mangled flesh falling into the sea.

Eyes flashing, he pivoted in his fall, pushing off from the falling corpse of the Kraken, and scooping the Yukki-Onna from the air, pulling her form to his and looking down to her "Are you alright?" he asked, receiving a nod.

Kicking off of the corpse once more, his feet impacted with the wall of the cliff, surging upwards along it, and clearing the edge with one final push, falling to his knees on the side of the cliff-face, panting from exertion as his now bared right arm shuddered once, before contorting at an unnatural angle, the legs of the Yukki-Onna that he had held falling to rest against the ground as he slumped forwards, holding him to her still whilst his vision blurred.

The last waking sensation he felt was the gentle caress of a hand against his marred cheek, and the sight of long, lilac locks.

_-+-0000-+-_

Blink…Blink…eyes opening. A chilled gust of wind and an off-blue ceiling that is only a shade off of being white.

Inhaling deeply, Ren's eyes shot open wide as he realized something unsettling. His face was bare.

Swinging a hand up, he traced his fingers along the raised flesh of the X-shaped birthmark along his cheek, silent as the creaking sound of an opening door pulled him from his reverie, swinging his hand down from it as if embarrassed.

Looking to the door, his lips pursed, looking to the form that entered.

Garbed in a loose white-and-grey striped top, with light lilac pair of sweatpants adorning her lithe figure, Shirayuki Mizore stepped into the room, arms crossed over her chest as she silently looked to the boy who lay in bed, rolling over the stick-mounted mint-candy she held there.

Breaking the awkward impasse, Ren spoke up, pushing himself to a seated position from his place laid out on the bed, wincing in pain as a shot of searing agony shot up his right arm.

"You should know not to do that…from your movements with the technique that killed the Kraken you've used that technique before." She spoke, voice soft and melodic, drawing an embarrassed blush from the boy.

"There's no point in lying about, it'll never grow to endure the maneuver if I don't force it to improve." Ren responded indignantly, lips curling downwards into a childish pout.

Raising one hand to cover her mouth as she let out a faint giggle, the young Yukki-Onna shook her head, a gentle smile toying at the sides of her lips "I am Shirayuki Mizore, daughter of this village's Snow Mother, Tsurara."

Pouting to her once more, Ren allowed his lips to curl upwards into a genuine smile "Ryuunosuke Ren-" He began, only to be cut off by the girl, who shook her head with a giggle.

"I know of your name, Descendant of the Hittokiri Battosai." She mewled, slouching forwards and pushing off from the wall as she walked forwards, raising a hand to cup his cheek once more.

Cheeks flaring a bright red around his birthmark, Ren's mouth fell open in a silent O, he instinctually pulled away, face turning to the side as his eyes strayed downwards.

Sighing to herself, Shirayuki slung her form over the edge of the bed to straddle his blanketed form, both hands moving to grasp his cheeks and turn his face to hers.

"Now, are you going to look at me and have a civil conversation, or do I need to freeze you forever?" She spoke, an innocent smile curling her lips upwards and letting out a small giggle.

Eyes locked now with hers, Ren pursed his lips for a moment, before speaking "I'd rather not be frozen forever, so…I figure I'll have a civilized conversation." He stated, only for the air to fly from his lungs as she lunged forwards, clinging to his form through the blanket.

"Good! Mother always said that future husbands are best left unfrozen!"

To this, Ren blinked once, before his eyes shot open wide in a combination of pain and fear. "Wh-What?"


	2. The Mastery of the Two Layers

Author's Note: Here we go with the second chapter of Blood of a Hero, Blood of a Monster! I don't have much to say for this one, but I'm proud of myself for getting the second chapter out in only a one-day gap! Either way, hehe...I'm quite happy with my work here, and I hope it's enjoyed.

Though I must ask that those who read this remember to Review, not just Favorite. I got a Story-Favorite within the first ten minutes that this story had been up, and that touches me dearly. I would like to seto ut a personal THANK YOU! to MizoreShirayukiFan as my very first favorite, ever! Although it would be nice if you had sent a review, I'm perfectly fine with just the favorite, as that still makes me very happy, thank you good sir/woman, and may your days be long and full of good pairings.

So yes! Please Review, or else I'll go crazy and start eating Macaroni and Cheese with Apple Sauce! on second thought, no. I tried that at dinner tonight and it tasted nasty. So yeah, I'll think of something else...

The pairing for this story is quite obviously going to be RenxMizore, however I am as always, open to suggestions! I'd be willing to make this a harem if I get enough people asking, as I already have one other harem planned out and frankly in story it would make sense for Ren to have one, however small. But as I can say and promise right now.

Alpha Female = Mizore, no concessions made here.

and

Outer!Moka is going to be with Tsukune, I don't hate the dweeb enough to change that, despite his callous [though not realized callousness] stupidity in the manga "But I have to save Moka" right after Kurumu begs him not to do it as it would hurt her so much if he died...Baka...

But I digress! I like Inner Moka! I like Kurumu! I REALLY Like Mizore! I REALLY Like Ruby! But not as much as Mizore! I might even add in an OC if the story permits it and the one I'm thinking of gets good reactions. So please, all readers, send me your comments and reviews, as they make me happy, just like Disturbed, Slipknot, Demon Hunter...I'm off topic again!

Disclaimer: I do not, will not, have not, and shall never own Rosario + Vampire, Rurouni Kenshin, Bleach, Disturbed, Slipknot, Demon Hunter, or an Exploding Chicken and a Giant Frog. . . . . . . . . . I'm not sure why I added those last two in there.

* * *

The Mastery of Two Layers

Ryuunosuke Ren let out a gentle sigh, having spent the past two days being shown around the Yukki-Onna village.

His garb had changed, having agreed to allow Mizore to have the village seamstress mend his Onmyoji Garments, he now stood in a sleeveless white muscle-shirt, baring the tattoo on his arm for all to see, and a pair of plain-black cargo-shorts reaching to his shins, over top of the same pair of Skate-Shoes he wore when they first met.

Smiling to himself, the teenage Onmyoji slouched back against the wall of the shop he had just left, rolling the lollipop he had just purchased in his mouth.

Mint-Flavored It may not have been, but he was just fine with that, Vanilla was always better in his opinion.

Drawn from his Reverie, Ren looked up to the sound of approaching footsteps, and the outstretched hand of Shirayuki Mizore "the Snow Mother would like to speak with you." She stated, earning a silent nod from the half-Ayakashi, as his hand found hers, gifting it a gentle squeeze, before he moved to follow.

Mizore blushed to the response that only two days past she'd had to drag out of the boy, her form slanting to the side, and enwrapping his arm in both of hers, chest pressed to the bared muscles of his arm.

Pushing through the curtains of the Snow Mother's home, the two separated with a saddened sigh from Mizore.

The home of the Snow Mother, like all buildings in the Yukki-Onna village, was created entirely of smooth, light-reflecting Ice. Shadows were thrown across the grand hall of the Snow Mother's court, rivulets of light illuminating the woman as she reclined in her throne of ice, looking to the two youths that had entered.

"I see my daughter has taken a liking to you, Ryuunosuke-Dono." She stated, voice tinkling like chimes of ice, a devious smirk playing upon her lips.

Ren nodded to this, lips pursing for a moment in the typical gesture of his thought, before he spoke "Hai, and I assume that because I don't have any Ice-Blades impaling me that I'm not going to be reprimanded, as such…?" he queried.

Her voice once more tinkling through the room, the Snow Mother shook her head once, delicate fingers enwrapping her chin "Oh, my silly little Onmyoji, you think me so uncultured as to harm guests?"

Scowling good-naturedly to her response, Ren straightened up, tone apologetic, but at the same time reprehensive "I apologize for the slight, Snow Mother. However, as I believe you know, I have spent my childhood and teenage years in the company of Coyote Starrk and his pack. Loyal as they are, Ookami are not known for their manners."

Snow Mother Tsurara let out a faint giggle to this, gracing the child with a nod "This I know, and my respect for Starrk-Kun goes far beyond that I believe you can understand, child. However. That is not why I have called you here."

Ren nodded to her at this, as Mizore clung to him once more, throwing herself against his arm and squeezing him close as she looked to her mother.

"I have called you here, Ryuunosuke Ren of the Juppongatana-Ryu school of swordsmanship, because of the recent attack upon my daughter, which resulted in the fragmenting of every bone in your right arm at least six times." Tsurara stated, earning a rueful look from the boy.

"And because of your valiant display in her defense, I have deliberated, and decided to request your services as an Onmyoji, and Hired Swordsman, in the protection of my daughter during her first year of school at the Youkai Gakuen, I have already contacted your foster brother, and gained his approval of the position, shall I deem it reasonable to assume that you accept?" She asked with a bemused smirk.

"I…accept your Request, Snow Mother. I trust that Starrk-Nii-Teme has agreed with you on a price?" he intoned, receiving yet another nod.

Glancing to Mizore, he was relieved to see the faint smile that graced her countenance "Well, there are only a few days until the term begins…might I impose as to inquire the possibility of sharing lodgings in the intermittent time?"

_-+-0000-+-_

"Ren-Kun…come with me?" The voice of Mizore pierced the night air as she peeled back the flap of the tent that her love lay in.

Pushing himself up with a grunt, the Ryuunosuke looked to her with a blink, glancing the clock "Mizore…it's only One in the Morning." He grumbled.

Pouting disappointedly to him, Mizore shifted her form into the room, having garbed herself in a light blue, strapless tank-top she wore over top of the plain grey sweats she wore beneath, hanging loosely about her form. Her aforementioned arms crossing over her chest as she looked im over, mid-back length locks of light purple glistening in the moonlight that fell through the window.

"Don't you trust me?" she simply responded, earning a nod as the boy pushed himself to stand, toned chest bare to the night air as he shook out his legs in the sweatpants with which he slept, grabbing up the plain-blue T-shirt that he had procured from the village tailors and slinging it on.

Smiling to his response, Mizore moved to him, seeming to glide across the floor as her arms entwined his waist, squeezing him close "If we're going to leave tomorrow, I wanted you to see this."

He nodded to her once squeezing the shorter girl against him gently "Let's go, Mizore." He murmured, receiving a nod of her own as the girl pulled back, squeezing his hands tenderly in her own as she moved out of the sleep-hut, out into the village of the Yukki-Onna, moonlight glistening off of the ice-huts, and illuminating its entirety in silver-white.

The pair moved from the village, into the windswept peaks of the Ice-Home, a clenched fist and hellish training keeping Ren from a frozen death where his companions' race left her in perfect comfort.

Travelling from the sight of the Village, they approached a deep canyon, a rivulet in the land that swept downwards jaggedly, Unnaturally curving and swirling Ice lining it's walls, and the light of the moon and stars reflecting off of it, an ethereal, splendorous beauty that put the Aurora Borealis that his brother's training had brought him to could do little to match.

"It's- It's Amazing, Mizore." He breathed, drawing a tiny smile from the girl.

"This is known as the Hikari no Tsuki, the Moon's Light. It's an eternal coat of ice created by the first Yukki-Onna to populate this valley when she found this place, our home…It is said that she died here, protecting her children from an Kitsune…and though she was so horribly outmatched that victory was an impossibility, she held it off for an entire day, and as night fell and the Moon's light shone upon the chasm their battle had created, it took pity upon the Yukki-Onna, and froze the two in their clash amidst the ice, forever standing guard over her Children, and forever holding the Kitsune at bay."

Mizore whispered this, though it came easily and clearly to Ren's ears as he listened, drawing the young Ayakashi to himself, and embracing her tightly "What was her name, Mizore?"

"Shirayuki, Shirayuki Mizore…Mother named me after her." She stated the obvious with an amused giggle, and a matching chuckle from the boy, as he squeezed her close "It's a beautiful name, Mizore."

Nodding into his chest, her arms tightened around him, patches of frost appearing around his shirt where her flesh touched it "Thank you, Ren-Koi."

Blushing at the suffix, he raised one hand to stroke her hair, running it through as the two simply drank in each other's presence "You hold me so tightly, so dearly…as if I could disappear at a moment's notice…" He chuckled softly to this, before leaning down to nuzzle the top of her head "…Not that I mind, it's kind of cute really…Mizore-Koi"

Her cheeks alight in a blush; Mizore shook her head gently, nuzzling into him more with a soft mewl.

_-+-0000-+-_

Ren's attire had once more changed, though less than before, defiance of the school's abominable uniform driving both himself and Mizore to garb themselves in protest, Ren's tail of crimson hair gathered instead in a skull-print black Bandanna which reached from the edge of his brow, with bangs hanging over his eyes over top of a pair of ebon-rimmed shades, his hair reaching down to the middle of his back.

Hands rising, he grasped the edges of the black leather jacket he wore over top of the muscle-shirt and cargo-pants he wore beneath, akin to his earlier shorts, though extended down to a more normal length, the excess material bunching up around his ankles and the tops of his skate-shoes.

Glancing to the side, he smiled faintly to Mizore as the girl gave him an assuring nod, the two descending down the path to Youkai Gakuen "Neh, could've been worse, we could be four and a half hours late…" He mumbled, earning a playful smack on the head.

"Instead of being four hours late like we are?" She asked, earning a snort from Ren.

"Yeh…" he muttered to this, shaking his head once with a faint grin, before raising his head and blinking "I sense an influx of Youki, I think there's a fight going on…" he muttered, glancing to Mizore and receiving a nod, before he blurred into motion, an Ebon-Black flash lancing through the air, followed quickly by another flash, stripes of Lilac and White blurring together along it.

"We were to late…" Ren murmured as the two alighted on the site of the battle, his eyes flickering across the fallen Ogre to the side, before looking over to the one that had defeated it.

"Vampire." Mizore spoke, voice a breathy whisper as her eyes trailed over the silver-haired figure, hands subconsciously going to cover her chest, swinging them down in embarrassment at her acknowledgement of the woman's hourglass superiority, before crossing her arms across her chest, and letting out a Hmppmh that drew the Vampires attention.

Coldly, Akishiya Moka looked over the newcomers, before raising her chin and snorting derisively "What would a Half-Breed and a low-class Ayakashi have to do with me?" she asked condescendingly, drawing a glare from the boy.

One foot moving forwards, Ren's hands balled into fists as he spoke "Care to run that by me again?" he asked, only for the Vampire to blur into movement before him, her foot lashing upwards for his chin "I said…Know your place!"

Stumbling back from the kick, Ren was caught by Mizore, his head swinging back down as he brought a hand up to push against it, before dropping into an aggressive stance, feet widening as he pulled off his jacket, leaving him in only the Muscle-Shirt he wore.

Moka lunged once more, ducking low to kick upwards, her surprise and ire was drawn as the bandana-wearing teenager swayed to the side, around her kick, swinging his own foot around to slam into her back, and send her rolling to the side.

"Let me show you just where my place is." He growled, before lunging to the rising vampire, who leaned back, the haymaker he threw ripping through the air she once occupied, and her foot lashing upwards, catching the boy in the gut and forcing him into the air.

And yet he did not relent, did not collapse, did not emit a cloud of blood from the force of the blow, skidding back as she lunged at him once more, foot lashing out in a roundhouse kick.

His arm shot up, hand wrapping around her ankle as he thrust his hips backwards, avoiding the blow and swinging her around, from the position of his grip, hurling her to slam bodily through one of the dying gnarled trees that surrounded the Youkai Gakuen.

The Vampire rose once more, weight rolling from one leg to the other, her hair swaying behind her as her head moved with the rocking of her hips, before she kicked off the ground, tossing her body into a right-turn as she approached him, using the momentum to hurl her matching foot towards his face, blood-red eyes narrowing as the attack approached him.

His eyes widening, Ren gritted his teeth, before throwing his forehead into the blow, a wave of dust ripping outwards from the site of the impact, drawing a gasp from the watching Mizore, her voice piercing the cloud of dust.

"REN-KUN!"

As the dust cleared, a curious sight was brought to both Mizore, and the brown-haired boy who had been watching, the forehead of the bandana-wearing boy locked in a clash with the top of the Vampire's foot, both pushing with all their might, before the Silver-Haired bloodsuckers eyes narrowed, her strength winning out as she tossed him backwards, rolling head over heels.

Flipping in his roll, Ren brought himself to a stop as his fingertips dug into the ground along with the balls of his feet, springing up, his fist cocked back as elation washed over the boys face "THIS IS IT! FUTAE NO KIWA-"

The charging combatants were brought to a skidding halt as a figure appeared, no flicker or sound of movement heralding his approach as he simply winked into existence, one hand lazily swinging up and catching the approaching kick of the Vampire, stopping it in its tracks. His other hand grasping the wrist of the young Onmyoji, his heels digging into the ground as a small cloud of dust rose around them.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here, Ryuunosuke? You were hired to protect the Shirayuki Heiress, weren't you? And you, Vampire. Do I need to remind you that any of Ayakashi Blood is welcome in this institution, and that your unique status does _**not grant you extra privileges?**_" The figure's statement ended as its formerly bored voice took on a deadly edge.

A-Aniki…!" Ren breathed out, looking to the figure that had effortlessly stopped their battle.

Gaze flickering to his adopted brother, Coyote Starrk snorted once, before flexing the arm which held the boy's wrist, sending him skidding back to his charge.

Doing the same to the Akishiya girl, he returned her to the side of the brunette boy who looked particularly meek, before straightening up in the dark-grey jacket he wore, similar in shape to that of his foster brother, though with the additions of a lining of fur along the neck and waist-lines, and the silver design of a pair of wolves encircling the torso, tails intertwined along his back, and the twin bodies meeting on his chest on either side of the jacket's zipper. The Zipped-Up Jacket was set over a pair of form-hugging jeans, underneath which he wore a pair of black combat boots.

Raising one hand to run through his shoulder-length chocolate brown hair, the Ookami sighed, before looking to the two groups "I am Coyote Starrk, your Gym Teacher this year." He simply stated, before turning on his heel "I expect to see you both at the head of my class this year, otherwise the results could be…unpleasant." He stated before seemingly winking out of existence once more, leaving the four in a state of varied disarray.

Akishiya Moka stood petrified, what little color her cheeks formerly held drained from it at the overpowering presence of the demon wolf, her hands clenched and unclenched as a cold sweat beaded the back of her neck.

Aono Tsukune had dropped to his knees, the sheer volume of power the elder Ayakashi held had reverted him to a near suffocating state. Pushing himself up with a pale complexion to match that of his companion, he looked over to the now jacket-less boy that had managed to stand against Moka, even if he had seemed to be losing.

"That was his brother…?"

Ryuunosuke Ren held a third, matching look of fear, though his was of distinctly different origins, lips trembling in a mantra of sheer terror and madness "Aniki's a Teacher, Aniki's a Teacher, Aniki's a Teacher…" he mumbled over and over, shivering slightly.

Looking worriedly to her love, Mizore raised a hand to gently tap his shoulder, drawing the boy from his reverie.

Letting out a surprised cry, Ren looked back to her, chuckling embarrassedly "Eheheh, sorry…" he mumbled, receiving a good-natured smile from the girl "It's alright…your Aniki really is scary, even if he was right."

Ren seemed to comically deflate at this, earning himself a reassuring pat from the girl.

"It's alright, Ren-Koi. Just don't get yourself killed; Mother always said that future husbands are best left unfrozen, and alive."


End file.
